l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Moto Gaheris
Moto Gaheris Moto Gaheris Exp (Soul of the Empire) was appointed by Shinjo herself to lead the Unicorn Clan after their previous Champion, Shinjo Yokatsu was exposed as a Kolat and the Shinjo family removed from power. Gaheris, disgusted with the Shinjo family commissioned the construction of a new castle to be the base of power for the Unicorn. Shiro Moto was the resulting structure.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 300 His gaijin scimitar hung in the walls of Shiro Moto. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Ujik-hai Gaheris was descendant of the Ujik-hai, a nomad tribe of murderers who did not know the grace of the Fortunes and the protection of the kami, worshipping the Lords of the Dead, the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang. The Last Ride, Part 1, by Rich Wulf Arrival of Shinjo When Lady Shinjo first appeared, the dark Gods ordered the Ujik-hai to attack the Kami, but they were defeated. Those who swore to follow Shinjo got protection from the demons they once served, took a new name becaming the Moto. Cursed by the Lords of the Death The dark gods without their worship withered, surviving only by the power of their anger, waiting for their vengeance. They went to Toshigoku, the Realm of Eternal Slaughter, a place to die or to kill. The Moto were moving for eight centuries until they took rootin the soul of a Moto who lingered in one place for too long, Moto Tsume. The Lords took his soul, made a bargain with Fallen Kami and gave Tsume's body to him, setting a trap for the Moto. The Last Ride, Part 2, by Rich Wulf Shiro Moto In 1132 Gaheris built Shiro Moto, ending the nomad life of the Moto, but the dark Gods knew where to find the betrayers. Gaheris placed the future of the clan before the safety of his own soul. After the dead of the Clan Champion the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang would harveted his spirit. War against the Dark Moto In 1133 Gaheris led the Shinjo, Iuchi and Ide against the Dark Moto, deep in the Twilight Mountains, beneath the Akui Cliffs, The Battle at Oblivion's Gate, by Ree Soesbee in the Battle of Twilight Mountains. He defeated the lost Unicorn, bringing back the Moto family into the Clan. Secrets of the Unicorn p.10 Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme Legacy of the Naga The Naga gave Gaheris a golden pearl, known as the Legacy of the Naga, just prior to re-entering the Great Sleep. Akasha was hatched from the pearl after several years. Last Years of Moto Gaheris Weakened by age and illness, Gaheris was largely confined to Shiro Moto. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 30 He spent his last days in a monastery near Shiro Moto. While hunting alone he was attacked by an Ogre. Gaheris managed to kill it but was severely wounded in the fight. The Last Ride, Part 1, by Rich Wulf In the Month of the Dragon of 1159 Gaheris died in his sleep. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition p. 36 After Death Gaheris went to Toshigoku to face the curse of the dark Gods. His grandson, Moto Chagatai alongside Moto Chen traveled to this realm, fought the endless armies of the dead Ujik-hai led by Moto Tsume to reach safe path to the Lords of the Dead. Chagatai killed Moto Tsume, and made a deal with the dark Gods: Unicorn would again worship the Lords of Death and they would forget their revenge. In return Gaheris would be allowed to rest in peace. Family in the Burning Sands In the Burning Sands Gaheris had a brother, Moto Khaidu, and a nephew, Moto Ambaghai.The Khan’s Defiance He was married to Moto Kara. Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Two His son had his own name Moto Gaheris and was believed to have been killed by Hida Tsuneo during the War of Spirits, The Last Ride, Part 2, by Rich Wulf but it may have been an assassination plot ordered by Yogo Kitagi. Consumed, by Shawn Carman Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Ujik-hai